


Fireflies in Summer Skies

by ThePhoenixWriter



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, First Time, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePhoenixWriter/pseuds/ThePhoenixWriter
Summary: Sylvain and Felix go camping with their older brothers to escape their small town. And Felix finds comfort in being alone with Sylvain for the first time.
Relationships: Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Kudos: 13





	Fireflies in Summer Skies

**Author's Note:**

> I have a NSFW FE3H Discord server, and we are welcome to new members! If you have a discord and are over 18 (should be anyways to read this) feel free to join :)  
> Discord link: https://discord.gg/faEejQ8
> 
> Also taking questions and free requests at: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTE: There is some slight homophobia hinted at in this chapter. It's never direct, but it should be mentioned the relationship is kept secret from their parents since it's a small town setting.

There were things growing up that Felix had learned to be universal truths. 

One of the first was the Gautier and Frauldarius family had a history going generations back. Ever since he could remember, his older brother Glenn had Miklan by his side and he had Sylvain by his side. The second universal truth was both families had large sums of land, farming by trade and rich from such practices. He also knew that those practices went back longer than Rodrigue or Sylvain’s father could remember. Their fathers had worked the land, as had their fathers, in a loop seeming to be older than time itself. 

Then there were things he had learned when he was older. When he was seven, he learned Glenn liked Miklan and Miklan liked Glenn. Which Rodrigue or Mr. Gautier was not to know about. He had learned the secret when Miklan was driving Sylvain and Felix to school. Glenn’s hand habitually reached for Miklan’s scarred one sitting on the console, which Miklan took and held back. 

Sylvain immediately noticed, nudging to get Felix’s attention but nudged hard enough to get a huff of air out of him. Glenn immediately pulled his hand back and Miklan near slammed on the brakes once he pulled them over.

“One word of this to dad and you’re dead meat, Sylvain.” Miklan growled. 

Felix didn’t know why, but the way Sylvain winced made his blood boil. 

Glenn glared at his partner before turning back to the boys in the back seat, “Seriously, you two. Not a word to anyone.” 

Felix knew it was serious when Glenn spoke like that. It wasn’t often that Glenn was that quiet and soft, his sharp tongue normally harsh and biting. The fact Glenn didn’t bark back proved this was something to be careful about, something to not be taken lightly. 

Felix didn’t understand why at the time, and he didn’t understand why when he spoke to Sylvain about it later.

“What’s the problem if they like each other?” Felix crossed his arms as they sat outside during lunch, “Who cares?” 

“Beats me,” Sylvain said, grabbing his second sandwich from his lunch box, “But Miklan was serious that we stay quiet about it.” 

“I guess. It’s kinda gross our brothers like each other.” 

“Yeah. Miklan liking someone…” Sylvain stuck his tongue out in disgust and shook his head, “No thanks.” 

Then the bell rang to come inside for the school, the two of them packing their boxes and went inside. That night, Glenn and Miklan separately sat down their brothers for a talk after their parents had gone to sleep. 

Felix then understood that night the problem of Glenn and Miklan liking each other, which became another universal truth that Felix would have to keep that secret for Glenn. 

It wasn’t a major topic of discussion after that night, and became a normal fact of life that Miklan and Glenn were secretly dating. 

Felix ignored when they’d hold hands or kiss one another’s cheeks. Sylvain didn’t say anything to anyone, but he definitely made it known with disgusted groans that their affection towards each other was gross to him.

Miklan and Glenn often were known to go camping with one another once they had graduated high school, too. Out on hunting trips that their fathers let them hike alone. Felix had noticed they only ever packed one tent and a large sleeping bag each time. Whenever Rodrigue asked, Glenn said Miklan packed his own bag at his home and they shared a tent for less work. Felix really doubted that, but thankfully, their dad didn’t. 

As Felix went through his last year of public school, he was mortified when Rodrigue suggested that summer that Glenn and Miklan show Sylvain and Felix how to camp. 

“I think they’d be far happier on their own,” Felix scoffed. 

Glenn gave a warning glance. 

“I’m sure it would be more fun if you and Sylvain went with.” Rodrigue said.

_ No,  _ Felix thought,  _ I’m sure Glenn would rather not get rawed with me one tent over.  _

“Besides,” Rodrigue continued, “It’s time you boys learned the essentials of living in the wilderness. If you’d like, I can come with to help-” 

“No.” Glenn said sternly, “We can do this on our own. Right, Felix?”

Felix could see Glenn pleading with his eyes to go along with him. Their camping trips were one of the few times Glenn and Miklan got time alone. Where opinions of others were muffled by the hundreds of trees between those who held them and the two boys. And being a dick about it wasn’t going to earn Felix any favors. Besides, if Sylvain was there, it would be bearable. 

“We’ll be fine on our own,” Felix agreed, “You’ll just slow us down anyways, old man.” 

Both brothers knew based on Rodrigue’s red face and puffed chest there was going to be a lecture from that comment. On how their brave father was the first Frauldarius to hunt bears bare handed, bringing their bodies back alone and the famous story of how he had fought off a very real pack of wolves that surrounded his camp. 

It was going to be a long night from both Rodrigue’s winded stories and the packing that had to be done tonight. 

Felix learned another thing once they went camping. 

Miklan and Glenn didn’t know how to camp for shit. 

“How many times have you two been out here?” Sylvain asked as he looked at the two completely disassembled tents they were supposed to sleep in tonight. 

“If you actually think we slept out here, you’re funny.” Miklan grumbled, cursing at the instructions to one of the tents. 

“Where have you two been going then?”

“Motels,” Glenn spoke up.

Sylvain’s jaw dropped. Felix wished he could say he was surprised. He knew his brother well enough that the thought of him willingly fucking in the outdoors on a sleeping bag instead of stealing funds out of their dad’s account was not likely. 

“Then why aren’t we doing that instead?” Sylvain groaned.

“Stealing enough for two rooms wasn’t happening. And I’m not sharing a room with you two brats,” Miklan snapped. 

“Too suspicious anyways with the four of us,” Glenn shrugged, “So we’re all learning how to camp tonight.” 

It took them well past dark to figure it out, but thankfully Glenn was smart enough to take the ropes from a very frustrated Miklan and put the tents together. In the meantime, Sylvain and Felix set up a fire at the center of their campsite. 

“So, guess we’re sharing a tent tonight.” Sylvain said.

Felix hummed in agreement. The pause that followed felt heavy, and Felix didn’t know if he hated that more or the heat burning in his cheeks. 

“It’ll be our first night alone,” Sylvain continued. 

Felix huffed at his boyfriend. They had been dating since around freshman or sophomore year of high school, but they had never been able to go on a date or be alone like this. Sylvain and Felix were both too scared of getting caught by their fathers. 

Instead they caught small moments at school, finding hidden corners to kiss in between classes or texting to meet in the bathroom during class. Though, they never went past kissing and groping as the school wasn’t the safest spot either. 

But now, they were going to be crammed together in the same small space for a few nights and no one to catch them. Glenn had been strategic to keep their two tents far apart, and Felix had to guess that was intentional. 

They weren’t exactly secretive from each other as siblings. Neither of them wanted to hear the other at night. Though, they both could sometimes grumble and vent to each other about how annoying it was to date a Gautier. It was one comfort they could share together, since they didn’t dare let anyone else know about their relationships.

“Sylvain!” Miklan called out, interrupting Felix’s thoughts. 

“Coming,” Sylvain responded, getting up to follow his brother’s voice.

While Felix thought to himself, Glenn sat in place of where Sylvain was. 

“Here to give me a lecture?” Felix said. 

“No. Miklan is setting up the sleeping bags with Sylvain right now, so I thought I would sit.” 

The two sat in comfortable silence, relaxing as the symphony of summer crickets made their presence known. 

“Just so you know,” Glenn said, “We may head out for a walk in the middle of the night. In case you can’t find us in our tent.” 

“I didn’t plan to check,” Felix replied, “We’ll be busy ourselves.” 

Glenn smirked as he looked towards the fire.

“I’m sure you will.” Glenn shrugged, “Just enjoy it while you can.” 

Felix nodded, glad his brother didn’t press the issue. This was going to be one of the few chances he would get with Sylvain before they had to go back to town.

Soon enough, the quiet was broken as Sylvain and Miklan joined them by the fire. The four quietly talked over the fire, catching up in the conversation. 

At one point, Felix’s hand reached for Sylvain’s. And Felix looked across to see Miklan had done the same for Glenn. It stirred a weird feeling in his chest. It was the first time he had ever held Sylvain’s hand and could be publicly affectionate with him. And based on how the older siblings seemed unsure as well, it must have been a mutual feeling. 

It was bittersweet. Sweet that they could finally be affectionate around someone else. Bitter because this was going to be the first and only time it could happen. 

But soon enough, fireflies started to dot the field as night settled over the land. Sylvain and Felix went to their tent to turn in for the night, as Miklan and Glenn decided to stay outside and enjoy the warm air. 

And now, Sylvain and Felix were finally alone. 

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to leave comments and kudos, it helps me keep motivation to write!
> 
> Taking free fanfic requests or any other questions here: https://curiouscat.me/ThePhoenixWriter  
> Along with my twitter if you wanna talk about Fire Emblem, get updates, or other stuff! https://twitter.com/ThPhoenixWriter


End file.
